


Afterwards (Bring Your Friends)

by staygame (sungjae)



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chinguline, Exhibitionism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungjae/pseuds/staygame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Public blowjobs aka Chanyeol has a thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterwards (Bring Your Friends)

Everyone disperses before dinner time, just as the sun starts to set and the evening breeze picks up. Zitao spends ten more minutes working on the hardflip that he and Jongin just can't seem to get right before he calls it a night too, tossing his jacket over his shoulder and letting the wind cool him down. A few kids are still lurking around the parking lot. Zitao spots Jongdae first, then the rest of his crew- Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and Kyungsoo. There’s a bunch of empty energy drink cans littered around them. Jongdae’s laugh echoes out through the parking lot.

Zitao briefly considers going to over to say hello, but decides against it. They're all friends with Sehun and Jongin, but it doesn't mean that they're friends with _him_. Sure, Baekhyun's nice and all, but Zitao suspects that neither Chanyeol or Kyungsoo have warmed up to him yet, and though he knows they will (everyone does, after all), Zitao isn't ready to push his luck. He figures he can get by with an awkward wave, but Baekhyun calls out to him as he passes, beckoning him with an open palm.

"Hi, hyung," Zitao says to Baekhyun, nodding in turn to the others. Baekhyun, Jongdae, and Kyungsoo are all occupying the same curb, but Chanyeol's sitting a few feet away, leaned up against the handicap parking sign.

"Hey, Zitao right?" Baekhyun asks. Zitao nods, even though he knows he’s told Baekhyun his name at least three times now. "Do you want a blowjob?"

It isn't what Zitao was expecting, not in the least. There's a lurch in his gut like the car starting off on a roller coaster—abrupt, impending. "Do I want-"

"A blowjob. Do you want one?" Jongdae snickers into his fist. Baekhyun continues, "See, Chanyeol here kind of has this thing for dicks? No customers yet today."

"Customers?"

"Metaphorically speaking," Baekhyun says, waving his hand. Zitao wonders if this is how he talks about all of his friends. "Anyway, he wants to suck you off. He was talking about how much he wanted you earlier. Isn't that right, Chanyeol?"

"Yeah, whatever," Chanyeol says, and whether he sounds defensive or shameless, Zitao can't tell. He thinks he can see some color in Chanyeol’s cheeks, but it might just be a burn, the pink a companion to the sun splotchy freckles spread out under the straps of his tank top. Chanyeol catches his eye and it makes Zitao's stomach flip nervously.

"So, are you in?" Jongdae asks, knocking back the last mouthful of his drink. "We don't have all night."

Zitao finds himself nodding before he can really think about it. Chanyeol has got a nice mouth and Zitao's not a teenager anymore, but he's still impulsive when it comes to sex. "Right here?" he asks, turning to look at Chanyeol, who still looks as indifferent as he did a moment ago. "In front of you guys?"

Baekhyun applies his foot to the back of Zitao's kneecap, causing him to stumble forward. Zitao assumes the position, feet framing Chanyeol's bent legs. Chanyeol takes a final swig off his can. "Yeah. He does it all the time, it's okay."

"Are you sure-" Zitao starts to ask, wary of a catch, but Chanyeol is already wiping his dirty palms on his pants and reaching for Zitao's buckle.

Zitao is barely hard when Chanyeol gets his boxers unbuttoned and pulls his cock free. He can't shake the other's eyes on him. Zitao knows his dick is a good size, that it's not completely unusual to be uncut here, but the expectation of judgment is a constant in Zitao's mind under normal circumstances, let alone getting some kind of ritual bonding blowjob in front of three other guys. Maybe it's a good thing that he wasn't already hard—maybe he looks like less of a queer.

Chanyeol's fingers are long, wrapping around Zitao's length and giving it a firm stroke. Zitao might be embarrassed, but his body gets over it pretty quickly, cock swelling in Chanyeol's grip. Chanyeol finally looks up at him just as he brings his lips up to the tip of Zitao's dick and parts them. Chanyeol's lips, as it turns out, are just as soft as they look. He mouths at Zitao's head, teasing, giving tiny licks around the ridge and lapping up the spot of precome at his slit. Zitao holds back from groaning, mustering up his years of martial arts training to stay as still as possible. Chanyeol draws his lips back then tilts his head, dragging his tongue from the base of Zitao's cock upwards.

"Go ahead, pull his hair," Baekhyun cuts in. His tone is commanding. Zitao imagines him watching, Jongdae and Kyungsoo exchanging looks. "He likes it."

Zitao is tentative when he places his hands on top of Chanyeol's head. Then Chanyeol sucks Zitao's cock into his mouth Zitao he can't help the need to grab something, fingers tangling into Chanyeol's sweat damp hair. Zitao wonders how Baekhyun knows that Chanyeol likes it. _A thing for dicks_ , Baekhyun had said. Does that mean Baekhyun's too? What about the other kids that hang around the skate park? Neither Jongin nor Sehun warned him, but what about someone like Minseok? Or Kris. Zitao pictures it without meaning to—the outline of Kris's big cock against Chanyeol's cheek, rough hands fisted into Chanyeol's hair. The thought drives Zitao's hips forward, his cock sliding easily between Chanyeol's wet, stretched lips.

He forgets about the people watching for the time being, fixated on Chanyeol's mouth, the tight suction and the tongue slurping against the underside of his cock. Jongdae says something vaguely degrading and Kyungsoo follows it up with, "Chanyeol, please be careful not to choke." Chanyeol flips them his middle finger.

If Chanyeol's had a lot of practice, it shows in the way he sucks Zitao's entire length without hesitation, not sputtering a bit even when Zitao's cock brushes against his throat. Chanyeol’s head bobs in an easy rhythm, while Zitao parts Chanyeol’s hair with his fingers, nails scraping over his scalp.  
The air is cooling rapidly, the promise of upcoming summer weather in the daytime fading away by night. The wind raises goosebumps on Zitao's arms and his nipples harden underneath his thin tank top. All of the warmth in Zitao's body pools around his groin. He can't shoot his load too early, can't look like the inexperienced kid that he is, but Chanyeol is making it difficult to hold back. Every hum of his throat pushes Zitao closer.

"Look how good he is," Baekhyun's voice says, cutting through Zitao's focus.

Chanyeol jerks his head back and it takes Zitao biting down on his lip to keep from whining at the loss of heat. His lips brush feather light against the head of Zitao's cock. "Do you want me to finish or not?" Chanyeol asks, as if Zitao isn't even here, as if he's blowing Baekhyun instead of Zitao. This is between the two of them and Zitao is just caught up in the middle of it.

Then he remembers what Baekhyun said earlier, that Chanyeol had wanted him, and Zitao doesn’t know what to think.

Chanyeol curls a hand around the middle of Zitao's erection, squeezing almost absently as he and Baekhyun share some sort of gaze. Zitao's only looking at Chanyeol. It's not long of a moment but Zitao feels it, trying uselessly not to push into Chanyeol's fist. Finally Baekhyun says, amused, "Don't let me stop you," and Chanyeol very pointedly rolls his eyes.

"You're a dick," Chanyeol says, then flattens his tongue to lick broadly down Zitao's cock. It surprises Zitao. This time he does gasp, and it seems to echo out over the buzz of cicadas. Chanyeol's face reveals a hint of satisfaction.

With one hand reaching up to cup Zitao's balls through his pants, Chanyeol slides his mouth down over Zitao's cock, sucking forcefully. A double whammy of sensations and Zitao feels himself tensing, toes curling inside of his skate shoes, balls tightening. He manages to say, "I'm going to come" just a second before he does. It's a heavy load, a release that seems to go on for a whole minute. To Zitao's surprise, Chanyeol doesn't pull away, just keeps sucking until Zitao's body has been wrung dry. Chanyeol even swallows.

Zitao's cock, glistening wet, smacks up against his stomach when Chanyeol sits back. He hastily tucks himself back into his boxers, ignoring the sting of overstimulation, and zips his jeans up. His whole body is flushed red and the outside temperature doesn't stop him from feeling entirely too hot all over. He looks down at Chanyeol, who's sitting with his legs sprawled out between Zitao's, an obvious tent straining the front of his pants.

"Seven out of ten," Jongdae says. Zitao looks to his right for the first time since Chanyeol started. The three of them look casual, like they've just been watching birds or something instead of watching their friend give head. They're fucking weird.

"Six," Kyungsoo says, boredly.

Baekhyun taps his index finger against his chin thoughtfully. "I'm going to go with seven. Not your best work, too sloppy at the end. He's got decent technique though, right?"

The question is directed at Zitao. He shrugs, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, it was good," he says, hoping it's the right answer.

It must be. Baekhyun stands and brushes off his backside. The other two follow suit. "He's going to take you home now," Baekhyun says, gesturing over to Chanyeol. "Going to fuck you, I assume. If that's what you want."

Chanyeol's spindly fingers wrap around Zitao's wrist, pulling him in close enough to feel Chanyeol's hard-on against his leg. Zitao's cock twitches, waking back up. Chanyeol smells musky with sweat and a bit like stale come. His fingers press insistently against Zitao's pulse point. Zitao feels four pairs of eyes on him, each with a different expression. He stumbles over his yes.

Baekhyun smiles, approvingly. "I'll see you later, Chanyeol," he says.

Jongdae waggles his fingers goodbye, while Kyungsoo tips his head at Zitao, looking either sardonic or pitying. Then they're walking away, leaving a pile of empty cans behind them.

When his friends are out of sight, Chanyeol gives Zitao’s wrist a tug and pulls him in the opposite direction, back towards the skate park. “Follow me,” he says.

"Where do you-" Zitao starts to ask as they make their way along the edge of the skate park. Chanyeol cuts him off before he can finish, pushing him back until Zitao stumbles against the fence. It rattles underneath his weight.

"You talk too much," Chanyeol says, his voice rough with an edge that it didn't have earlier. He's scowling, eyes narrowed.

"I didn't say anything," Zitao says, pushing back against Chanyeol. The fingers circling Zitao's wrist squeeze down hard enough to bruise, effectively keeping Zitao in his place. He stands with his shoulders straight, looking down his nose at Zitao. The passivity of the past half hour seems to be gone. Zitao's eyes widen.

It's a funny image, the idea of someone as small as Baekhyun pushing around someone as big as Chanyeol. Zitao's seen Chanyeol on the pipes, the way he skates seemingly without any anticipation of failure. Big teeth, big laugh, big personality— hard not to notice. Then Zitao thinks of Chanyeol's neck bowed and the way he let Baekhyun embarrass him, the three of them embarrass him, and it doesn't really make any sense. Except that it does, if that's what gets Chanyeol hard in his pants without being touched, and that evidence is still clear enough.

"Just shut up until we get to my house, okay?" says Chanyeol. Zitao's not sure he's buying the swagger now, but he nods anyway, letting his arm fall free of Chanyeol's grip.

"Whatever you want," Zitao says, and wonders if it's just short guys that are allowed to boss him around.


End file.
